Jaco The Galactic Patrolman
Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (銀河パトロール　ジャコ), also known as Ginga Patrol Jako, is an twelve-chapter comedy manga by Akira Toriyama. It is the prequel to his Dragon Ball manga taking place 10 years before the very first chapter, with its chapters being referred to as Dragon Ball Chapter -11 etc. Overview The 217-page manga debuted on July 13, 2013 in the Japanese Weekly Shōnen Jump #33 and on July 15, 2013 in the North American version. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman is one of the three manga in the 33rd issue of the Japanese magazine made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump. The serialization ended on September 30, 2013, and the 11 chapters were later collected into a single volume planned to be released in Japan on January 4, 2014, but delayed to April 4, 2014. This latter also features a special manga, Dragon Ball Minus, in which Goku's mother Gine appears. The manga follows the story of a powerful Galactic Patrolman named Jaco who is stranded on Earth. Bulma's older sister Tights is one of the main protagonists, along with Jaco and an old scientist named Omori. Characters from Toriyama's other manga series make cameo appearances as well; such as a Martian (who is the Galactic King), a Namekian, a Tech-Tech alien, Merlusa from Kintoki, Daigoro Kurigashira, Goku, Grandpa Gohan, and the Brief family. Story The events are narrated by Omori, who starts his story ten years before the events of the first Dragon Ball chapter. In Age 739, Jaco was sent to Earth to stop a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta, but he crashes on the island Omori used to work on a Time Machine years ago. Omori decides to help Jaco in repairing his vehicle. On TV, the news show that soon the idol Ann Azuki will be on rocket to space. In the second chapter, Omori is visited by the government who comes to tell Omori that he has a week to vacate the place as they want to turn the island into a resort facility for politicians. When leaving the island, using a telescope, the government inspector Katayude spots Jaco on the island. After talking with Omori about their visitors, an angry Jaco sinks their ship with a rock and forces them to use a life raft to return. Soon, it is revealed that Omori's Time Machine works: it can control time by speeding up how much the user experiences, effectively pausing time for the rest of the world, but only very briefly. Omori wanted to return to the past in order to save his wife and assistants. Jaco was going to punish him for having a device that can control time, but since it only technically effects the user, he lets him slide. In order to get some supplies, Jaco and Omori decide to leave the island for East City, where they meet a girl named Tights. Tights is being attacked by four muggers when Jaco saves her. She figures out that Jaco is an alien when he talks about the "Earth Police" and Omori tries to pass him off as a "foreigner from another country", but she says there are not any foreigners like him. Omori notes that Tights sounds like a name from the western region; Tights is from West City. When they remark the police are after them, the trio takes refuge on top of a building. The police are searching for Jaco after he beat up two of them and are calling him the "Mask Man"; they say the location where Jaco saved Tights is "Capital Ward 32", and the event happened at 8pm. Tights forces her way back to Omori's island by telling them that she might rat them out if they make her stay behind, so the trio leave the city and return to Omori's island thanks to Jaco's ability to fly via his boots, which can only be used in case of emergencies. Ten years after parting ways, Omori, Jaco, Tights and Katayude reunite on the former's island for a temporary reunion. Omori is given plastic model of a Z'Gok as a gift, which can be seen on top of his tractor at one point. During the reunion, it is revealed that in the intervening years, Tights forced Jaco to take her to visit a few planets before their ten-year reunion. Since then, Jaco got a girlfriend and Tights has become a talented Science Fiction writer, though her first novel Space Police Chako, based on Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, was a dud. Omori has just finished narrating how Tights' sister Bulma visited his island with her parents and met Jaco ten years ago and now, ten years after their first meeting, Bulma visits Omori again. Being a super-genius, Bulma has already graduated from university and has set out on a trip. She says something about looking for mysterious orbs that grant any wish when brought together. She shows off two, which are made of a substance that does not exist on Earth, so she reasoned they came from outer space. It all sounds quite suspicious, but space is vast, so perhaps this sort of mysterious orb exists out there somewhere. Omori notes that he will ask Jaco about it next time he stops by. While Jaco returns home after the meeting, Bulma is shown using her Dragon Radar and Goku is shown dragging his catch back to the house as in the first Dragon Ball chapter. Characters * Jaco (ジャコ) – An alien cop who came to Earth to stop a Saiyan invader. * Omori (大盛) – An old man who becomes Jaco's first friend on Earth. He owns an island where his wife is buried and which served as his laboratory. His name literally means "a large serving" (of food) in Japanese, and his wife was named Īgo Ōmori (大盛飯子) according to the writtings on her gravestone. In Jaco's world, Omori means "booger that accidentally falls out of your nostrils." * Tights – A young girl who befriends Jaco and Omori. Later revealed to be Bulma's older sister, like the rest of her family, her name is an allusion to an undergarment. * Katayude – An agent of the Government who tries to export Jaco from Omori's island. Katayude is somewhat effeminiate, shown to be a fastidious dresser, with a taste for fine wine, and a penchant for teddy bears and kitsch. His name is a pun on the word "hard-boiled" in Japanese. * An Azuki – A somewhat ditzy Pop Idol who has always wanted to go into space and will go on a trip on a rocket. It is later revealed that Ann did not actually go on the rocket, and Tights was used as a body double. Ann Azuki's name is a pun on "Bean Paste" in Japanese. Chapters # The Galactic Patrolman Goes to Earth (Dragon Ball -11) # The Galactic Patrolman's Discovery (Dragon Ball -10) # The Galactic Patrolman's Spaceship (Dragon Ball -9) # The Galactic Patrolman Goes to the Capital (Dragon Ball -8) # The Galactic Patrolman's Enforcement (Dragon Ball -7) # The Galactic Patrolman and Tights (Dragon Ball -6) # The Galactic Patrolman's Failure (Dragon Ball -5) # The Galactic Patrolman is Deeply Touched (Dragon Ball -4) # The Galactic Patrolman on the Move (Dragon Ball -3) # The Galactic Patrolman's Glory (Dragon Ball -2) # The Galactic Patrolman: Mission Accomplished! (Dragon Ball -1) # Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child (Dragon Ball -) Trivia * It is part of Toriyama's "Galactic Patrol series", along with Sachi-chan Gū!! and Jiya. * Jaco has a striking resemblance to Ultraman, he even has a signature winpose as homage to Ultraman. * Jaco and Tights make a cameo appearance in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. * As opposed to Zeni, the currency of the Dragon World, the Jaco manga uses 'yen' when referring to money (for example, the sky gold Jaco needed cost seventy-six million yen), despite being part of the same continuity as the original Dragon Ball manga. Chapter 11 explains that both currencies exist, and convert at a ratio of around 2 zeni per 3 yen. Category:Dragon Ball Manga Category:Jaco: The Galactic Patrolman Category:Galactic Patrol series Category:Manga